


Ceiling Sex

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Sue Storm’s affair with Peter Parker is rooted in the certainty her husband won’t even notice she’s gone, but a bout of frustration leads her to kick things up to a higher, more twisted level as they fuck on the ceiling of Reed’s lab, right above him. Commission for midsully.





	Ceiling Sex

Faithfulness wasn't something that Susan Storm had cared about in quite some time now. Reed was many things, but a loving and properly emotionally connected husband he was not. Detached from intimacy both emotional and physical, he constantly seemed more eager to put his focus into his work for days on end than to tend to the demands and needs of the wife he said he loved. And maybe in his own strange way he did love her, but Sue needed more than just whatever he believed constituted love. She needed something that fit into her understandings of love. And if that meant looking elsewhere, she wasn't going to feel bad about it.

Which had led her to the arms of Peter Parker. Spider-Man. A brilliant, genius hero who Reed considered a colleague. But he was a man. Emotionally available and sexually charged, willing to be there for her in all of the ways that Reed wouldn't. Or couldn't. It didn't matter why; instead of worrying about such things Sue just pushed herself onward into what she sought. She didn't hesitate to find what she needed in Peter, who was all too happy to not only provide her with something emotional and the means to get back at her husband, but the intense, raw sexuality that she needed, the sort that Reed's occasional token effort toward sex simply wouldn't do.

And now that escalation had hit the most frightening peak she could have ever fathomed. There she lay dangling from the ceiling, her legs spread out wide by webs and her wrists kept apart. Right over Reed's head she lay completely naked, not even with invisibly over her to shield her from view. Completely visible, completely vulnerable, and taking a huge risk. Also taking Peter's massive cock right between her legs, but then, wasn't getting fucked by the wall crawler right over her husband the very definition of a huge risk?

Hanging upside-down from the wall, Peter had absolutely no hesitation about fucking Sue right above her husband, the dirty thrill of the danger doing all kinds of things to him and his more twisted sexual appetites. He stared happily at Sue, at her dangling breasts shaking as he pounded into her with quick, harsh thrusts, watching her have and shiver in delight amid everything he was doing to her. It was a special kind of messed up that he couldn't believe he was indulging in, but fucking someone else's wife as a thought to Peter hotter than it had any right to be, and his fingers eagerly clutched her hips as he slammed forward and took absolute delight in being able to pound her unrelentingly. He knew he shouldn't have, but that wrongness was the very essence of what made it so exciting.

It was impossible not for them to look at Reed. Even if they were being intimate, the insanity of what they were doing made it impossible not to stare right down at him as he worked. His face was buried into his desk, a myriad of microscopes and books open, a computer where he was typing up lab reports as he went, and his arms were all over everywhere, almost tangling up into a giant mess of stretchy limbs everywhere. But one thing he didn't do was look up, or pay the faintest of attentions to the room he was in, tunnel vision keeping him focused solely on the matter at hand with the lab work before him.

Sue couldn't have felt more frustrated in the process. She had hinged the entire idea of getting fucked by Peter on top of the ceiling on the fact that Reed wouldn't notice, but in practice, it was maddening. Reed was right there, his wife getting stuffed with the cock of another man only a few meters up above him, and all he could do was stare down at his work. It was agonizing, and helped galvanize her in not feeling the least bit bad about all the ways in which she broke all her wedding vows. There was no reason to feel bad anymore.

And every reason to feel good, too, as Peter's meaty cock hammered into her tight snatch. He was so delightfully hung without the use of stretching powers, and the ferocity and passion with which he fucked were things Reed had no hope of synthesizing in a lab. Every thrust that shook her to her very core was brimming with a harsh intensity, and the way he held onto her was driven by a fire and desire for her. He fucked her every with way, tempering harshness with passion and desire in ways that she couldn't have even imagined until he was right there hammering away at her pussy, his big cock stretching her open and reaching her very core with such brilliant, intense fervor that she couldn't help but scream for him.

Even now, her breath grew heavy and she could hardly contain herself. She wanted to moan and howl and cry out his name, almost ready to let Reed hear another man's name on her lips screamed with a kind of passion that he had never heard before, but she couldn't. He was the father of her children, after all. The leader of this 'team' and the patriarch of a family structure that she still clung to, and she knew the problems that awaited her in being caught. But fuck, it felt so good.

Peter could tell she was having trouble, and it only made it even hotter on him. He kept a steady watch on her to make sure no moans crept out from her lips, to make sure that she was absolutely contained. The tight grip of her aching pussy wrapped slick around his cock was definitely something that could have challenged him in turn, but he managed to keep himself together and avoid giving in too hard to everything happening, not wanting to let go and get too carried away for fear of what came with it, removed from the desire to "get back" at Reed that his cock being buried up Sue's twat did her.

As they got comfortable fucking upside-down, the speed quickened up, thrusts harsher and wetter. A small cradle of web kept Sue's pussy from raining down onto Reed's head as the soaking wet wife was brought closer and closer to the absolute limit by the younger, very well hung stud. He could fuck her right, and at times he also knew how to treat her emotionally; he at least listened to her complaints about Reed and her marriage, did something about the woes of her love life. Sue didn't ask for much but this was what she had so desperately craved for too long to be able to handle herself and keep from embracing all the mad delights. Peter took care of all the needs she asked of him, and he did so without asking her to leave Reed. The perfect man she had needed all along.

The closer she got to release, though, the more she squirmed, the more she tugged against the webs at her limbs and the more she found herself burning up with a frustrating level of pure, searing delight. It was absolute madness to be able to feel herself lit up like this and all Sue could think about was how things would feel if she just gave herself up so completely to all of it. Just for a moment. If she just screamed. Would Reed even notice? Would he look up, or be too caught up in his own world to care? Those were the frustrations that ate away at her. He probably wouldn't even notice it as he talked himself through the steps. Or he'd look at it, and ignore the distraction until he had finished his experiment.

But she didn't get the chance. Peter could see the wheels turning in her head, see her eyes fixated on Reed and the resolve that flashed over him. And before she could say anything, thick, viscous, sticky webbing landed onto her mouth, pressing against her jaw and wrapping up over her mouth. He gagged her to keep her from saying anything. And somehow, in ways that she didn't even understand herself, having that feeling overwhelm her was what drove Sue over the edge. It was at once rough in ways she needed sexually but also aware of her emotions in ways that her heart needed, and it was all too much for her.

Sue came and came hard, the webs muffling her screams as her body bucked and her utter surrender washed over her. Her slick, desperate twat clenched down tight around Peter's cock and began to feverishly milk him of his big, creamy load without hesitation, gripping his shaft and happily massaging it as she coaxed from him all his creamy, hot spunk. It was with absolute delight that Peter gave in, burying his huge cock balls deep into the happy blonde before he gave her what she craved, his cock erupting and pumping cum deep into the twat and the womb of the married woman. He thought there was nothing better than cumming in the pussy of a married woman, but that was before he creampied her right over her husband's head.


End file.
